July 1st
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: All Canada wanted for his birthday this year was company - and his bear back... Rated for something at the end To be safe basically MEGA LITTLE America/Canada


****OK, this is actually a pretty old story, I just decided to update the note after an email about it. Don't mind the old note, I deleted the Mary Sue story because 1.) I didn't realize my OC was a Mary Sue because I had just started typing stories and 2.) I didn't want to finish the story anyway, and 3.) all that jazz happened LONG time ago. Well, I hope you enjoy at the least, I'd love a review or two on this story. Point out a typo if you wish. ****

* * *

He wanted only two things for his birthday – one, he wanted people to celebrate with him.

Two, he wanted Kumajiro back.

For over a week now, Kumajiro had been missing. Matthew checked everywhere he could've gone – even the grocery store where he bought his pancake supplies. It was heartbreaking, the Canadian was so devastated that during a world conference he stood up and yelled at everyone about not caring about the oil spill over his bear.

All he got in return were stares.

His birthday was tomorrow, and still Kumajiro hadn't returned. Matthew thought it over – maybe he went to go see some family? They were in the nearby forest outside his home. Maybe he went to go find a present he hid from his owner? No, Kumajiro knew that the only gift he could give Canada was comfort and love. At least, that's what Canada was sure of.

He picked up the phone and called the Lost Pet Center, which promised to help find any reported missing pets and animals from zoos or homes. Matthew called the second day his bear was gone, and they said that they should be able to help.

"Hello, Lost Pet Center, this is Carla speaking, how may I help you?"

"Y-yes, I reported a missing white bear. His name was Kumajiro and his owner was Matthew."

"White bear, small, smells like pancakes?"

"Y-yes! Have you found him?"

"As a matter of fact sir, we saw someone carrying a bear of that same description – but he wouldn't hand over the bear. He claimed _he _was the owner."

Canada started to get angry. Someone had taken _his _bear? And what did these people do about it? Nothing! "What did he look like?"

"The man's description is not available to me, sir. If you want to find out if this man has your bear, you'll have to come in and talk to the boss."

Canada sighed, "Alright, thank you." Without another word he hung up. Great, someone took his bear and the company said that he'd have to drive _all the way _there just to get a description of the man who did!

The rest of the day, Matthew sat there and cried, sighed, and occasionally picked up some things sitting on the table next to the couch to fiddle with – some were toys that belonged to Kumajiro.

"Maple..." Matthew would mutter when he was reminded that the bear was gone, and cried again.

Finally, it was time to take a shower and go to bed, still crying about his pet, and how tomorrow was most likely going to be another day – nothing special.

* * *

Alfred sat in the driver's seat; in his car were other nations – Arthur, Francis, Peter, and that one guy?

"Hey, mate, are we almost there yet?" The Australian sounding man from the back seat called up.

"Not yet, a few more minutes and we'll be there!" America looked in the mirror at Australia and winked, "Why, ya gotta pee?"

"I think the only one here who has to pee is Jerk-Arthur." Peter muttered from his part of the seat.

"If I was sitting next to you, you'd be bloody –" England started, but stopped when France gave him the "Evil I-Want-To-Rape you glare.

"Now, now, mon cher, don't get upset at your brother." France patted the small nation on the head.

"Well, the way England's sitting, you'd think he'd have to pee." Sealand said.

"Mate, just shut up. I'm trying to hear the radio!" Australia complained.

Alfred smiled, turning up the volume on the already loud enough radio and looked at the Aussie, "Can you hear it now?" he almost yelled to be heard."

"Yeah, thanks mate!" Australia answered back.

"Are you bloody deaf? I can't even hear myself think, you git!" England shouted.

"That's what she said." Sealand laughed at his own – no sense – joke.

_Right_, Alfred thought, _that's Australia, and Egypt is in the car that Germany's driving with the Italians and Spain._

* * *

The phone rang first thing that morning, waking Canada up from a light sleep. He grabbed it, hoping it was the Pet Center calling to tell him they got Kumajiro back.

Instead he was answered with a, "This day is awesome, because I'm calling to wish you an awesome birthday!"

"Thanks, Prussia." Canada said, happy that someone remembered that today was his birthday, "I appreciate it."

"You better!" Prussia cried, "Oh, wait, here's Austria."

_Austria?_

"Good morning, Canada, I know we don't talk much, but happy birthday anyway." Austria's voice came over the phone.

"Thank you." Canada replied.

The phone was passed around, and for the next hour, Matthew was given a lot of "Happy Birthday" speeches from the other nations. He liked how even Hungary and Switzerland even got on the phone, Latvia's was so far the sweetest – and Egypt's – he actually spoke?

"Happy birthday, Canada," Egypt seemed to fumble with his words, "Hope you get most of what you want today."

"T-thanks..." Canada answered before he heard Alfred's voice come over the line

"Hey Mattie! Now that we all told you happy birthday – look outside!"

Confused, Matthew didn't know if this was a prank or not, but he pulled back his curtains and saw – _holy maple syrup – _cars pulling into his driveway.

America hopped out the first car, waving at the window with the phone by his head, "Hello!"

Canada hung up, dropping the phone onto the charger and rushing outside, by now a lot of people – the other nations rather – were pulling in and getting out of cars in packs of five, all with smiles and boxes covered in wrapping paper. Canadian wrapping paper.

"We knew you wanted to have a party this year Mattie, so we all pitched in, rented some cars, bought you some presents, and drove all the way here to help you celebrate your birthday!" Alfred walked over to his neighbor, wrapping an arm around him and smiling, "Even better, in these boxes are things you like!"

"A year supply of syrup?" Matthew guessed, earning laughter from the nations that heard him.

"Nope! Even better, aru!" China walked by, "Where do you want these?"

"O-oh! Uh, why don't we, uh, set up in the backyard?"

"Awesome, an outdoor Canadian party!" Prussia ran into the backyard, "Even better, there's a pool!"

One thing down, another to go – Kumajiro.

What Matthew thought was going to be another boring keep-to-myself kind of day turned into a pool party, most of the nations were hanging around the pool while others where in the grassy area playing horse shoes, or other yard games.

Being the birthday boy, everyone listened to when Canada would call for lunch, which was five minutes ago, and when he wanted to open his presents – which would be whenever he felt he was ready for everyone to go home.

Chewing on his pancakes in thought, Matthew stared at everyone else eating things America brought for – more like a Fourth Of July – lunch. He tried to figure out which one would most likely have his bear, he had a feeling that it was someone who arrived this morning...

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred sat down to Matthew, eating his hamburger loudly, "I was wanting ya to know, when you oped your presents we all brought, open mine last, m'kay!"

"Uh, OK."

"Are you alright?"

"M-my bear, Alfred... I don't have my bear."

America put his arm around Canada's shoulders, "Don't worry! I'm sure he'll turn up soon! Just keep looking, be positive, he'll show up! As a matter of fact, he might show up today!"

"You know where he is?"

"No... I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Oh... so, you have no idea where he is, eh?"

"Hey everyone! Matthew wants to open his presents now!" America called out, as if today was Matthew's tenth birthday rather then another one to count for being a nation almost as old as the "hero".

* * *

The presents were opened, and most of the nations had left to go back home. The only ones who stayed were England, France, and America. Sealand wanted to stay, but was dragged off with Finland and Sweden.

"It's nice to have everyone else gone, non?" France asked, patting the other French country on the head, "It's quieter, nicer, and we can actually hear ourselves talk."

"I'm surprised I'm not deaf thanks to Alfred and the bloody radio!" England yelled, "I can hear what I'm saying just fine!"

"You're too loud." America muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Arthur yelled.

"We said we like pancakes." Matthew whispered.

"I still can't bloody hear you!"

"How's about you scream my name tonight, Arthur?" Francis managed to yell seductively.

"Oh, hell no you slimy git!" England said in a normal tone, "And besides, I was just kidding about not hearing very well, lad."

"Can you hear me?" America whispered.

"Hm?"

Matthew heard a box hit against the walls inside the living room closet. He looked at it, wondering what could have fallen. While France and America picked on England's "poor hearing", Canada walked over to the closet slowly – prepared to attack anyone who might jump out at him.

He slowly opened the door, looking around the closet until he saw a box on the floor, tied close with a Canadian flag ribbon, and... some holes poked into the sides? Canada picked up the box and gave it a gentle shake – there was something in there...

He looked over his shoulder, the other nations still picking on each other. Matthew set the box on a table and slowly undid the ribbon, and took even more time lifting off the top.

When the lid was barely touching the box lip, a fuzzy white head pushed the lid away, making Canada throw it over his head and hitting America in the back. Said nation turned and looked at the Canadian as he looked at the box.

"Who?" the sound filled the suddenly quiet room.

"Kumajiro!" Canada pulled the bear out of the box and hugged it, "Kumajiro, where have you been?"

"Ahem."

Matthew turned to face the other nations, seeing all of them smile at him. "Alfred found him lad," England said, "So we decided that – because it was close to your birthday – to give him to you when we came up to see you."

"Where was he? How long ago did you find him? Was he hungry, was he hurt, was he OK?"

"Ah, mon Dieu, questions, questions, questions – we found him yesterday outside the postal office. Apparently he was going to be shipped to Germany's house as a prank."

Canada gasped, "Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone who wants Germany to think he's getting sex toys instead of a bear." America answered.

"Prussia..." Matthew hissed, anger boiling up quickly.

"Indeed my lad, but Kumajiro managed to get out of the box and made his way outside, where he saw him while walking to the store to buy you something." Arthur smiled, "And I have no idea what America got you."

"Huh?" Canada asked, "I – I thought that America gave me back my bear."

"Hey, Mattie..." Alfred motioned for Matthew to follow him. "And bring Kuma."

The two walked into the next room and sat down, "Mattie, look around your bear's neck."

Matthew looked at Kumajiro's neck, seeing it had the same ribbon the box had loosely tied around it with a box – about the size of Kumajiro's paw - hanging off it.

"What's this?" Canada asked.

"Open it and you'll see." America smiled, "I knew it would be something for you to want."

Matthew opened the box slowly – as if he did it any faster it would blow up. He saw something shimmer inside, and then he got a better look at it.

It was the Canadian flag, carved into a mix of gold and diamond. Matthew gaped at how the leaf of the flag was... so intricately carved and filled with gold, surrounded by diamond! "Alfred... this is..."

"I knew it!" America punched the air, "It's something like those little decorative unicorns you'd get for your mom – if you had one. It'll show the Canadian pride you have! Don't tell anyone, but I got one for Eyebrows to." He cocked his head to the other room.

"Oh, Alfred!" Canada knew he sounded like a woman who was just proposed to by her long-time crush, but he didn't care, "I love it! I thought that I was going to have no presents or attention at all today! This... this just makes it better!"

"Really? I thought you'd thank me, because I dragged everyone up here."

"Y-you remembered!"

"Of course! I had to remember! I reminded everyone constantly for the past two weeks!"

"You threw this get together?" Matthew hugged his bear, "And got me my bear back?"

America pointed to himself, "All by me!"

"Then, you gave me the only two things I wanted this year."

"Aww, hearing that makes me so happy Mattie! I thought you would've complained about how you didn't get something you wanted –"

"You slimy git! I don't think Matthew wants to – FRANCIS!"

"I don't want to know." Canada and America looked at each other wide eyed. "And I certainly don't want to clean up."

"Don't worry lad." England walked in, "France just spilled wine, that's all."

* * *

****Haha! You thought they were **_**actually doing that**_**? Sick person, get your brain out of the gutter! So, this was my fail story for Canada Day. I'll go hide in my box and type on my old laptop now. ****


End file.
